


Never Going Back

by padmefuckingamidala



Series: Accidentally in Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bruises, F/M, I didn't think it needed tagged as major violence, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, but beware, like extreme spanking, marking kink, there's some kinky violence shit in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmefuckingamidala/pseuds/padmefuckingamidala
Summary: They liked you so much, they called you back for a threesome. You thought it would be all cuddles and kisses until, well.... it got a little out of hand.





	Never Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> So... this entire thing is 19 pages so enjoy lmao.
> 
> Also, I read through it at least 10 times, I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. I was also reeeeeeally thinking about continuing this. Anyone up for a part three? Or like a whole ass series? (Please say yes, because I already have the ideas and such.)

Unknown Number: you free tonight???

Unknown Number: it’s Bucky btw

Unknown Number: kinda wanna taste you again babydoll

Reading these texts wouldn’t have been a bad thing except it isn’t you reading them. You’re angrily wiping your makeup off and taking off your professional clothing while Nat sits on your bed and pretends everything’s not falling apart in your life right now. She reads you the messages and then dissolved into a fit of giggles and scheming.

“I’m too stressed to deal with that right now,” you bark, tearing your false eyelashes off and tossing them into the dish. “Can you believe that? He has the nerve to fucking suspend me because I reacted to sexual assault in a human way? The fucker grabbed my tit, I wasn’t just gonna stand there and let it happen!” You punched him. Easy as that. The idea of men groping women and harassing them just to get away with it pisses you off to no end. Despite your tears and promises to file reports, your boss felt the need to suspend you a week from work, no pay.

“Let Bucky soothe your woes.”

“Not. Funny.” You wipe off the rest of the makeup and glare at yourself in the mirror. Who was she? A fucking goddess, sure. Your makeup is flawless and the deep burgundy lipstick you’re wearing would look amazing stained around Bucky’s cock, but why did work get to see something pretty? “That would help, though,” you muse suddenly, your own voice almost startling you. “You know what? Fuck it. I’ll go get laid. I’m gonna ride his face so fucking good he’s gonna have to find a new way to breathe. Fuck this whole job thing. I’m too pissed to care. I’m not even gonna put on makeup to go see them, either. I’m too pissed to feel horrible about my bare face.” You turn to talk to Nat, but she’s holding your phone in a way that makes you nervous. “Are you recording me?”

“I think Bucky should know how excited you are.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“.....it’s sent.”

You rip the phone from her hands. Oh fuck. The video is sent but she also replied to them saying: hey it’s her friend Nat, she’s free to get dicked down, I’ll make sure she’s there.

“Natasha, you fucking—“

Nat quickly jumps up to avoid your angry swats, pulling open your closet door in the meantime. She instantly makes herself at home as if you’re not seething with rage at the moment. Nothing stops her. As you continue to ramble about your job and how stupid Bucky probably thinks you are, Nat works on her own little project. Outfits are pulled out one by one, Nat’s favorite task at hand to be completed.

“Are you listening to me?” you ask despite knowing the answer.

She stands back the options she has on your bed. “Sure. But all I care about is that Bucky, no matter how dumb the name is, wants to eat you out desperately. And he calls you babydoll. That’s pretty fucking hot. You didn’t even know what pussy eating was supposed to feel like until last weekend.”

Your face flushes. “Stop being a dick. Bucky is a nickname.”

That was something you learned the morning after. Bucky woke you up with bacon and pancakes (a fair substitute or so he thought) with home fries and a fresh fruit salad. You hated to admit, but it was the best breakfast of your life. Bucky told you his name was James, he and Steve grew up together, and Steve loved nothing more than to praise the good and obedient lovers—hence the over the top brunch.

“Plus,” Steve said, scooping more fruit into your bowl, “I’m afraid of sending you home only to have you feel bad about last night. Sometimes you get anxious and feel low and shit. Gotta take care of ya somehow.”

You felt so fucking appreciated. And it didn’t stop there. Before dropping you off at your apartment (where Nat was waiting for you) Bucky asked for your number and shyly asked if you meant what was said about a threesome. Of course you were. That was the best sex of your life, and the way Steve lapped up his cum from your pussy was just a teaser on how well he could treat a girl. You said you were. Absolutely.

Nat holds up a summer dress, which wouldn’t be a bad idea if it weren’t getting cooler outside. “How about this? I think it’ll be sexy. Don’t wear any panties underneath.”

“I’m not going for a sexy feel. And I’m not going to skip the panties, I enjoy him taking them off, thank you very much.” You toss the dress aside and look at the other options. “Plus, I think it’s a little too cool out for that.”

Your phone buzzes with another next. Bucky again. Attached is a picture of Steve smiling mid-laugh, leaning against the bathroom counter, fresh from a shower. The message reads: he’s excited too! Can’t wait to see you doll.

Nat reads the message over your shoulder only to hold up a pair of booty shorts. “These. No panties.”

“Nat!” you huff. “I’m not going out. The only people that are gonna see me are Bucky and Steve. I’m not getting all fancied up just to get dicked down.”

She gives you a look. “Really? You don’t wanna feel the part?”

“What do you mean?”

“Really?” she repeats and rolls her eyes. “These dudes obviously like you. They think you’re sexy, and they do very sexy things with you. Why don’t you dress the part? Tease them, be naughty, drive them crazy.”

Okay. Sure. You could be naughty. A battle happens in your mind between your softer side and your new-found naughty side, mouth open slightly as your thoughts buffer. Nat pulls out a black dress that fits your waist and flows from there. It’s strappy, but she also pulls a jean jacket from your closet and holds them up together. “Wear this. You’re still you but the no panties is really gonna throw them off.”

“I don’t even know if it’s going to be like last time,” you sigh, trying on the outfit anyways. “I don’t know what it all includes.”

“Ask them.”

“Why? I don’t want to be lame.”

Nat grabs your wrist and pulls you back to look at her. “Hey. Nothing about wanting careful, comfortable sex is lame. The minute they do something you don’t like, you tell them, and if need be, I’ll come get you.”

You haven’t done much sexually, which you shyly tell the boys over text. You wish you could be as calm and collected as Nat is when it comes to sex. She’s so chill and so fucking sexy, something you don’t see in yourself as much. You got dolled up for work and other than that, you don’t put much effort into yourself. The career you were supposed to love is now nothing in your eyes, taking over your life faster than you could stop it. 

After the conversation and a dried out mask, you jump in the shower to alleviate every knot that bundled up from today’s stress. The hot water cascades down your back soothingly. Maybe you should have been taking better care of yourself—this wasn’t the first time you went on a rant to Natasha after work. Your boss was a dickhead that held you to a higher standard than the other men were. Sure, you’re probably more qualified anyways, since you have your masters and the idiots you call coworkers only have their bachelors. Oh well. Nothing would be done about it of course. After three years you should know better. 

You dry off and wrap your towel around your waist before exiting the bathroom. Nat is waiting for you; she sits on the end of your bed, obviously back from a starbucks trip, as a frappuccino sits on your nightstand for you. It isn’t the only thing that is different--instead of the piles of clothes on your bed, only the black dress from before remains, folded neatly and topped with a single tube of red lipstick. Her posture gives no sign of secrecy or scheming, but that’s just Nat for you. “Well,” you start, looking at down at the tube of lipstick, “I’m sure you’re dying to get me into this and paint me up.”

“Only if you’ll allow.”

“I guess I should get my mascara, huh?”

Nat grins. “You guessed right.”

You end up looking into the mirror happily when Nat’s done with you. “You’re so hot,” she sighs in approval of her handy work. The dress and jean jacket looks nice, casual with your white converse, but the red lipstick really makes the entire thing pop. The minimal makeup is back again, of course, which is comfortable and not anything like your days at work. Of course the red lipstick was edgy in itself—you hope it smears as you suck one of their dicks, another little fantasy you hope to cross off your list. “Y/N? You okay?”

You laugh and push all thoughts aside. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m just…. I can’t believe they want me again.” Your friends are ten times better than you, at least from what you believe. Nat and Wanda are amazing; beautiful, even, and you’re used to them being chosen first. They get the beautiful guys, the hookups, the crazy hot sex stories. For fuck’s sake, Nat just told you the other day about getting fingered while on the phone with her boss and having to finish the call before she came. Clint of course was slapped afterwards, but at the end of the day, it was still something hot and daring that she didn’t regret. You aren’t like them, though. This isn’t something you’re used to, at least not with two beautiful men, and it strikes worry in you.

“That’s because these two probably have the highest standards in the world, and they only want the best, which is you.” She wipes the edge of your lips and admires your face. “Trust me. You’re amazing. This is your time to shine, princess, get out there and have a great one. Or two. Tell those boys not to be stingy.”

Bucky: Can one of us come pick you up?

Bucky: Have you ever been eaten out in the back of car?

Bucky: Steve’s trying to decide where we should make you come. He’s desperate to give you two before you hit the bed.

Nat smirks and takes her position at the end of the bed, grabbing her cell phone. “I’ll wait here if you’d like to snap a picture,” she says before making herself comfortable. “Have some fun.”

“I’m not going to take a picture.”

“Why not? You look hot as fuck.”

“I’m gonna make them wait.”

“Devious,” she comments, “I love it.”

When the time comes and you get the little “here!” text from Bucky, you walk out the door with Nat, who walks you towards their sleek SUV with a smile and leans in to kiss your cheek goodbye. “Text me if you need anything,” she whispers, “I turned your location on. Be safe.” You can’t reply before she pulls away and leaves you alone in the dark, only the moon and the distant street light to illuminate your view. The passenger door opens and Steve steps out, looking sleek in a crisp button down and a pair of jeans, topped with a leather jacket as if he was expecting to go somewhere fancy. You feel underdressed.

“Hi,” he murmurs, letting the door close and stepping towards you. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You allow him to rest his hand at your waist, taking time to steady your already-hammering heart. “I’m, um. Sorry. You look good, too.”

“Nervous?”

You nod.

“Don’t be.” He dips his head down to kiss right under your jaw, allowing you to instantly relax against him. “You smell good.”

“Nothing but the best for you two.”

In a blur, he pulls you in as he spins around, pinning you to the side of the vehicle that was still running. A gasp leaves your mouth before you can stop it. “Nothing but the best,” he murmurs, nose trailing along your skin, leaving a trail of chills in its place. “I’d say you’re the physical embodiment of the best.”

His praise goes straight to your core. “Say it again,” you plea.

His thigh moves to slip right between your legs. “You’re the best,” he says lowly, almost a growl. “Our best girl. Are you going to let me ravish you? Will you let me get you off in the car?”

“Please.”

He opens the door and all but pushes you inside, following with such speed it leaves you breathless. Bucky’s in the driver’s seat; the door closes instantly and you can’t muster a hello before he begins to drive. “Steve,” you call, only to be silenced by his hands grabbing you and positioning you how he would like.

“Easy,” Bucky warns from the front seat. “If you two ain’t gonna wear seat belts you at least have to behave.”

On your back, you look up at Steve. He’s growing a bit of stubble and it only adds to the heat you feel under his lustful gaze. His hands are firm as they run up your thighs and push your dress up as they go, only to stop, clenching his jaw at the sight of you.

“Buck,” he says huskily, not tearing his eyes away.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s not wearing panties.”

Bucky lets out air through his nose, as if disapproving. “So that’s how tonight’s going to work out.”

Steve grins ever so slightly. “Show me what you’ve got there, babydoll. How naughty were you trying to be?”

Shamelessly, you allow your legs to fall open, your foot propped up on the console while the other is hooked around his waist. “I just wanted to be a good girl,” you say innocently, as if you have no clue what you’re doing or what his tone suggests. “Do you like it?” A response doesn’t come in time; you slip your hand down to allow your fingers access, teasing around your sex but never directly touching for pleasure. “I want to be so good. I want Bucky to know I’m a good girl, too.”

His jaw flexes, and then relaxes.

“Please touch me,” you beg, holding your hand out to reach for his.

He places his hand in yours, and you guide it to your pussy before sighing contently and resting back. “I’ll be such a good girl,” you promise. 

Steve spits between your legs but you’re wet enough that it makes no difference. His right hand massages your folds and gathers your slick arousal while his left holds your waist where he wants. A moan escapes you—you haven’t felt this wonderful since Bucky ravished you a week before, and even then, no other guy had made you feel just as good. “Fuck,” you breathe, “Stevie, please. Don’t tease.”

“Teasing?” he murmurs. “Is that what I’m doing?”

You moan. “I want something inside of me. I don’t care what you want to put in me, but I want it.”

Steve grins and looks towards Bucky. “You hear that, Buck? Our girl wants anything.”

Bucky’s only response is a sigh. A happy, horny sigh. Steve instead has other plans. He happily begins to unbuckle his pants and grin at you, going as slow as possible. “Anything,” he repeats, just beginning to undo the button of his pants. “Any certain requests, sweetheart?”

The thumping of your heart in your ears prohibits you from responding. “You,” you tell him. “Or Bucky. Anything you two will give me, I want to take.”

He pushes two fingers inside of you, and you jerk at the sudden pressure. “Shh,” he cooes, pushing your hips down and holding you in place. “Bucky’s driving. This means you’re all mine right now, okay? Gotta get you ready for the both of us. Wouldn’t wanna hurt the good girl, would we?”

“You wouldn’t?” you ask breathlessly, and it only makes him laugh and lean forward, nose pushing your chin up ever so slightly to provide access to your neck. You think maybe you said something wrong, and fear fills your heart as you feel his fingers pull out, but he pulls back slowly in favor of wrapping his hand around your neck, giving a light, soft squeeze.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asks lowly. “Did you want you see stars?”

Bucky glances back in the rearview mirror, but you’re too focused on Steve to notice the fear in his eyes. This sort of thing wasn’t for one-time-fucks or strangers. There was a lot of care that needed to go into this, and he wasn’t strong enough to fail at that again. Breaking down and watching others break down because of the lack of communication was all too familiar. 

“I bet Bucky would love this sight,” you say as if to convince him. “He was so good to me, Steve. Were you proud?”

Steve, with his hand heavier on your throat, pushes himself back inside of you--but instead of his fingers, it’s his cock. It takes you by surprise and a mixed moan and shout comes from your open mouth, his force almost too much for a moment. Your hands fly up to touch him, somewhere, just to steady yourself in any way he can. You’re reduced to whimpers and shaky touches underneath him.

“You better not thrust until she says she’s okay,” Bucky criticizes from the front seat. “Your dick is a monster.”

“It’s not that big,” he argues.

It’s up to you to settle the score. “It’s big,” you whine, trying to get comfortable, trying to allow him access in a way that didn’t feel… foreign. “I thought Bucky’s dick was a lot. Shit, Steve, can you pull out a little?”

Steve is suddenly serious, slowly pulling out just an inch, his grip easing up. “I can always do something different,” he offers. “I don’t have to be the one inside you.”

“Yes you do,” you say quickly, fingers wrapping around his biceps. “Just be easy.”

“You need a safeword,” Bucky interjects. “If you guys are going this far, you better use a safeword.”

“Stoplights?” you ask weakly. His thick cock is still stretching you, not something you expected from tonight. It’s odd. Not exactly painful but it isn’t as easy. “Green, yellow, red? I’m a green right now. Just be easy or we’re going to have a very yellow night.”

He laughs, Bucky breathes a sigh of relief, and you moan as you feel him pull out almost completely before slowly sliding back in, only halfway. His hand returns to your throat as his slow rhythm continues. “Is that better?” he asks lowly, his husky voice turning your brain to mush and your senses to ten. You moan in response, and moan once more when he holds your other leg by the ankle to keep your thighs from squeezing together.

It doesn’t take long for you to come. It’s embarrassing that it takes so little time, but he grins as you jerk and arch your back with a strangled cry. His pace slowly for just a moment to ride out your high, and just when you’re about to push him away from being too sensitive, he finally stills and comes, grunting as he drops to hover over you. You nip at his chest and his grip around your throat tightens ever so slightly. 

You’re so spaced out in bliss that you didn’t even notice Bucky pulling into the parking lot and turning off the car. When Steve pulls out of you, leaving you empty, you can feel his cum dripping out and basically coating your thighs as he sits up and wipes himself before tucking himself back into his pants. Letting Steve come inside wasn’t what you planned, but you were in birth control so hopefully that would help.

“Color?” Bucky asks, turning around to see you.

“Green,” you croak, voice hoarse and lazy with pleasure.

Bucky nods once and climbs out, Steve following. The door’s wide open as Steve grins at you, watching you pull down your dress and climb over the car seat. “Ready for more?” Steve murmurs, helping you out politely, as if he wasn’t just ramming you a moment ago. Your legs feel like jelly underneath you, and you nearly miss how Bucky smiles, too, and tries to conceal his boner. 

“We can slow down if you need to,” Steve says gently, just as you stumble into Bucky. “Whoa--”

“Are you alright?” Bucky asks. “Stevie, I told you your dick was too big. Look at her.”

“I’m okay,” you laugh, steadying yourself quickly but still hanging onto his arm for support. “I’m okay. I just feel all melty.”

“Melty?”

“You’ve never been fucked so good you can’t stand for a minute?”

“Are you saying I did a bad job last time?” Bucky asks teasingly.

You shake your head. “No. You really fucked me good last time. I couldn’t walk for a few minutes. Steve had to help me up, which you would have noticed if you didn’t just jump up to wipe your dick off.”

Steve laughs, walking behind the two of you as he helps you walk into the building. You silently thank God they aren’t rich enough for a door man. The embarrassment is already running high in you, heating your face as you walk straight into something you haven’t done before. Having sex with one person at a time was okay--sure, you’d done that before. Even when someone else watched, it was still only one person you had in you. But now you were going to have two at once, and that was a lot of pressure. The three of you step into the elevator and you try to ignore the drip of cum trailing slowly down your leg.

“Hit the brakes,” Bucky commands and kneels before you. “If I don’t clean up the mess you made I’m going to lose it.” As Steve stops the elevator, Bucky’s hand grips your leg and swings it over his shoulder, giving access to your wet thigh—good thing he didn’t wrap that one around his shoulder, that would have been messy—and your dripping cunt. Steve’s cum is leaking out of you and only stops under Bucky’s tongue. He swipes a thick line from the inside and travels up until he hits your hole, still throbbing from your orgasm from minutes ago.

Steve pulls your dress up and holds it out of his boyfriend’s way. “You like watching him?” you ask Steve, chest heaving with each breath. “You like watching your boyfriend clean up your mess? Almost getting me off with his tongue?”

“Such a mouthy girl,” he growls against your cheek, his hand in Bucky’s hair. “You’d better watch it.”

“Or what? You’ll spank me?”

Bucky digs his nails into your thigh, as if reading Steve’s thoughts; you yelp and throw and arm around Steve’s neck to steady yourself, keeping him prisoner against you even as awkward of an angle he stands at. 

“Bucky knows,” he says lowly with a chuckle, pressing his face into the crease of your neck. “Don’t you wanna be a good girl for us, babydoll? Our best girl, huh?”

“Yes,” you gasp. Bucky bites the inside of your thigh ever so slightly. Fuck, it makes your knees jerk and it only causes more arousal as he eases the bite with his tongue. That combined with the gentle sucking Steve’s doing on the edge of your neck nearly makes your eyes roll to the back of your head.

Before you can get off again, Bucky stands to his feet and lets your dress fall back down. Steve pulls back, too, and they both watch you. Slumped against the wall, panting. Did you even look appealing? Anxiety swept over you. Ugly, you think, sitting with your wet thighs closed and your shoulders slumped, sitting back against the wall with your now-crooked jean jacket. 

Steve hits another button and turns back to you, smiling wide. It’s almost reassuring. “Color?”

“Depends on what you’re gonna do next,” you breathe.

“Yellow,” Bucky murmurs. “Green when we get back to the apartment?”

“Very green,” you agree. “Okay.”

As soon as you make it to their apartment--and all shoes are kicked off--you’re ushered into the bedroom by very needy hands. It’s nice that it isn’t like last time--no in-depth conversations or any pleasantries. After your jean jacket is ripped off and thrown on the kitchen island, you’re picked up and walked into the bedroom, then thrown down in the bed--beside you, Steve wastes no time pinning Bucky. “Fuck, I love it when you’re hard under me,” Steve breathes. He kisses a trail from Bucky’s collarbone up to his jaw, then lips.

Bucky reacts instantly to Steve’s hand palming him through his jeans. His eyes are wide open, glued to you, getting off on the fact you’re watching him be so vulnerable. Before you can say anything, Steve laughs against his jaw. “You turning on Y/N? Or is she turning you on?”

“Both, I hope,” Bucky gasps.

“Maybe I’ll suck you off for a bit. Tease you harder than we wanted to tease Y/N.” And then, after ripping Bucky’s shirt over his head and tossing it, Steve is trailing sloppy kisses down, He’s already working on his pants to free Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s stripped down completely, Steve tossing his clothing in any direction he pleased, leaving his boyfriend bare and painfully aroused. 

“I want that in my mouth next time,” you breathe, watching Steve take Bucky the whole way down to the base. 

“Fuck,” Bucky yells. “You’re the worst.” But his moan indicated Steve wasn’t.

Straddling Bucky’s face was nearly a risky move until his arms lock around your thighs and kept you hostage. Oral from a true god. Steve bobs his head and hollows his cheeks like a pro—and whatever Bucky does under you makes you want to cry out in pleasure. The way Steve eyes you up as he pleasures his boyfriend is something orgasmic in itself. His eyes stare straight into yours, blissful, wanting. You jerk your hips and wonder if you’ll get to feel hips lips on you, too.

“Fuck,” you whine, leaning forward just a little, fighting the urge to swivel your hips and ride his face. “Bucky… please, I--”

Steve pulls off of Bucky with a pop and reaches up, kissing you with force and tongue before backing away to pull your dress over your head. Luckily you chose your lacy bra today; it’s a soft lilac color, obviously one of Steve’s favorites, judging by the way he smirks. Straddling Bucky, he rolls his hips to keep friction between them as he unclasps your bra painfully slow. “I’d love to see the matching panties next time,” he murmurs, letting it drop to the floor. It’s lost as Bucky makes you come, once again, and you’re lucky Steve is there to grab your waist and steady you. You moan and arch into Steve. “Fuck--”

Suddenly, Steve pulls you from Bucky’s face and pins you to the bed on your stomach, lifting your dress enough to smack your ass. It kind of hurts--you say nothing about it. “I’ve wanted to bruise you since your night with my James,” he murmurs, soft skin rubbing against yours only to smack again. “You’re so pretty. Too good for us, if I may say so. The way you crumble beneath us is enough for me to be satisfied for a lifetime.”

Another smack to your ass leaves you a whining mess, but before you can protest the hitting, you feel the tip of a cock stretching your entrance. A moan leaves your body. “That’s it,” Bucky urges, “relax. Color?”

You could say yellow, or even red. The stinging on your skin is a lot and, while you know Steve said he wanted to bruise you and mark you up, it was just a bit much. “Green,” you decide, relaxing against the mattress and allowing him to spread your legs just the tiniest bit. While he’s hunched over you and pushing further inside of you, Bucky makes his way in front of you and pulls at your hair. “Is this okay?”

Even though it wasn’t, you nodded.

“You’re too good for us, doll.” With the final praise, he kneels and guides himself into your mouth, down to the base, and you moan at the weight of him on your tongue.

Your cheeks sting in admiration, but as Steve straightens out and takes another crack at your ass, you yelp out and bite back the tears. The strangled cry goes unnoticed by the boys, other than Bucky, who moans at the sensation it causes. He keeps a steady pace, not trying to gag you. You wanted this so much, but you’ve never been hit during sex before. It’s too new, too sudden, and you hate it. You despise it. Maybe it would be different if Bucky was doing it alone and in his own way but Steve growls above you and cracks again at you. 

You don’t know when things change, but you suddenly feel yourself grow closer to a release. This entire time your head was in the clouds...he pulls out and flips you over. “You,” he starts, “are so damn beautiful. You should be worshipped.”

And you are for a short period. Bucky nibbles at your breasts and lets his teeth gently twist at your nipple while Steve kisses up your thigh gently, his lips stopping right at the crease of your leg. It’s odd how these two can change so fast. It’s soft, and suddenly, you feel more at peace. You come for a second time that night as Steve eats you out. His hands hold your legs open as he devours you. This isn’t just oral, but it’s true fucking dedication. Nothing goes unused. The tip of his tongue darts in and out of you quickly, then he flattens out his tongue to swipe from your sopping hole to your clit. Electricity jolts through you in a way that makes you tremble, unable to move in any other way.

Bucky sucks a hickey into your neck and comes off just to breathe in your ear. Fuck, it’s intoxicating. “Is he doing it better than I did, babydoll?” he teases, hot breath tingling the underside of your jaw. “I bet you’re soaked. He’s too skilled with his lips for his own good.”

Steve’s fingers penetrate you and instantly curl into the sweet spot, leaving you shaking. Your eyes squeeze shut as your back arches off of the mattress. Nipples erect as Bucky toys with your breasts, you moan into the warm air, letting every good feeling wash away the uncertainty of the previous acts.

It wasn’t horrible! Sure, the spanking was making you tender and uncomfortable but it didn’t exactly last long, either. All you can think of is Steve’s little kitten licks down there, riding out your second release of the night.

Steve assumes his position in his back, and Bucky eagerly bends you to his will. You feel sticky and hot as he does so, a moan escaping your lips as you hover over Steve, pussy teasing his painfully hard cock. “You think you can handle both?” Bucky growls in your ear, sending jolts down your spine. “I’m gonna fucking fill you up and mark you for days.”

There’s no way you could take both. At least not now. Steve moves to push your legs towards your chest for Bucky to squirt a healthy dollop of lube on his own erection. You’re wondering if you’re ever going to be ready. They’re both big and while you can take Steve better now, wetter and in a better position, two of them at the same time is going to be a test. Anal isn’t an option, though. At least not right now. They seem to sense you need to go slow, and they oblige you. They both push inside of you, with Bucky behind you and holding a handful of your hair. It’s so much you want to scream out in joy. Steve moves his hips how he can but it’s up to you to milk him for all he’s worth. Just when you get the rhythm between the two men, Steve digs his nails into your ass and spreads your cheeks apart. 

“I’m not gonna last long. You feel too good, baby.”

Bucky spanks you again. And again. It’s sore but it’s familiar now, and you scream out as your clit brushes against Steve’s pelvis. “Fuck! Don’t stop, please, Steve, please don’t stop.”

Your ass is struck again.

“Beg for it,” Bucky hisses, pulling your hair. “Tell me how much you want this cock.”

“I want it so bad,” you moan, “I want it all. You and Steve, I want you both to make me cum. Please, I’ll be a good girl. I’ll make you come so good.”

Three more hard smacks on the ass and you feel them coming inside you, painting your walls messily, and as Bucky pulled out, you could feel the warm cum dripping down your thigh once again. You pray that your birth control won’t fail you.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life,” Steve pants, relaxing against the mattress. “Are you okay? Nothing was too rough?”

You laugh breathlessly and lean on his chest. “You’re quite worried for a guy that was relentless just a minute ago. I think I have a mess you should clean up.”

Bucky beats him to it and licks a stripe up your core. Taking his and Steve’s come in his mouth. “I’m gonna grab a washcloth. Y/N, babydoll, you wanna go pee?”

Same as last time, you pee, climb into bed, and snuggle after the best round of orgasms ever.

 

You wake up alone, on your stomach with a burn on your ass cheeks. Either side of you is empty. This huge bed, absolutely perfect for the three of you, is desolate save for your aching frame. There’s nothing, but considering the absence of sounds from the en suite, they’re either in the living space or they’re just gone. 

You want to move but it’s not working too well. Every inch of you aches. Last night was so good, somehow better than the first, but was it worth it? You feel so emotionally low and unstable and sore and—

They left you all by yourself. They don’t care about you. Why should they? You were a fucking outsider, nobody to their relationship, someone that was only here for extras. Why would you matter? Tears sting your eyes despite how hard you try to fight them—your ass hurts so much you choke on a sob and pray the fire with die out in its own. Steve and Bucky had their way with you last night; they hit you and filled you up and they came. That was it. After their orgasms they probably didn’t care about you at all.

Great. And now you’re sobbing in their bed when you should be standing up to leave. Everything’s too sore. As soon as you try to roll over cheek stings in pain, the fire flaring up, causing you to yelp and remain on your stomach. You don’t know how long you stayed their, trapped on a bed and crying your eyes out. You could call Nat to come get you, but the shame is too much, and your phone is out of your reach. 

“Y/N?” Bucky calls softly from somewhere in the room. “Are you up?” When you don’t answer, he sighs. “Steve, I told you she wouldn’t wake up before we got back.”

They bicker. Steve sets his keys on the dresser and takes off his shoes. “You still should have left a note.”

“Peggy said it was an emergency, I didn’t think I’d have time to leave a note.”

Oh. Peggy. That’s a girl. Maybe it was the same Peggy from work—Nat was fond of Peggy from the tenth floor though she didn’t see her often. She was beautiful and curvy, so succulent it makes you nearly drool at the thought of her. But it isn’t you that matters in this case. They’re concerned with Peggy, beautiful Peggy, the one with curls brushing her shoulder and a bright smile on her face, kicking ass in heels—you wore your fucking sneakers here. You’re not cute or sexy. Just because you wore a dress without panties underneath doesn’t make you ooze sex appeal. 

Steve laughs shortly. “Yeah. I didn’t think she’d pull a false alarm on that one. But hey, at least we know it’s boy. That’s exciting.”

“Hell yeah it is!”

“Think she’ll name him after me? Steven Carter has a ring to it.”

“Nah,” Bucky chuckles, “but little James Carter? Maybe.”

You hold it together as long as you can. You know you’re shaking. The world seems to crumble and nearly crush you as it falls but you hold on miraculously. This is the reality in which you mean nothing to them. They left you alone this morning to see another woman. 

Steve approaches the side of the bed to as he bickers back and glances down to inspect you—his face falls as he meets your crying face and trembling lip. “She’s up,” he says softly, crouching down to the bed. “Hey, don’t cry.”

You choke on the sob you tried to hold back, the bed shaking with your emotions. 

“We’re sorry,” he murmurs, “family emergency. We didn’t mean to leave you, honey, we’re here now.”

“It hurts,” you sob. “I’m sorry, I really am—“

“What hurts?” Steve urges. He seems so gentle and almost sincere, you have to remind yourself that you’re meaningless in this apartment. “You gotta tell me what hurts so Buck and I can take care of you.”

Telling another adult that your butt hurts was not the best moment of your life. Steve stands to pull back the covers and he gasps at what he sees. Bucky does, too. Bruises decorate your rear. Purples and burgundies are abundant. Steve lightly presses his finger to a welt only to earn a cry from you; it’s so bad that at one point, you actually bled. Thin pink lines soil the white sheets they pulled back from you. All you can do is stare ahead and pretend that they care about you because if you don’t think that, then fuck, you’re not getting out of here without suffocating on your anxiety.

“Get the aloe,” Steve orders. “Fuck. We hit her way too hard.”

Bucky’s voice calls from the en suite. “I can’t find it!” Various toiletries crash to the floor in his pursuit. “I can’t find it,” he repeats. “Where is it?”

“Third shelf!”

“I got it—shit. It’s empty. I gotta run to the store.”

“Don’t leave me,” you sob. Being needy after sex wasn’t like you, but for some reason, the idea of having them walk out on you again made you shake harder. “I’ll be a good girl! I promise! Please stay.”

Steve starts stroking your hair, smoothing it gently from your face. “It’s okay, sweetheart. He’s going to get aloe, we gotta dress the wounds okay? I’m gonna stay right here with you until he gets back.”

“I’m sorry,” you beg, desperate to be forgiven for whatever wrongdoing it was that set them off. “Stevie, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I lied to you,” you moan in pain. “Last night. It hurt so bad, but I didn’t say stop because Bucky really liked it. And then you liked it. And I was afraid of never feeling this good again. But then you started hitting harder and I didn’t want to go back on my word—“

“Shh.” Steve presses a soft kiss to your temple, mumbling peacefully into your hair as he curls up beside you. “You could have said no or stop at any point. Last night was for all three of us, not just Bucky and I. We’re gonna fix this, okay? We’re gonna get you some aloe, we’re gonna take away the pain.”

“I’m sorry,” you can’t help but to cry again.

Bucky takes ten minutes, in which you finally calm down to silent tears by the time he returns. Steve hasn’t left your side. He continues to stroke your hair and murmur little praises into your skin, allowing you to cling to him as you suffer. As Bucky approaches the bed, he huffs, out of breath and concerned. “We should probably wash her before putting this on.”

“You want me to grab a rag?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No. You stay beside her, I’m already up. Here.” He tosses the aloe vera to Steve before heading towards the en suite.

“One more minute and you’ll feel better,” Steve promises softly. “You’re okay. Buck and I will take care of you.”

Bucky returns and as the rag hits your skin, you cry out. The contact is too much. Steve presses you lightly into the mattress to keep you from wiggling around no matter how hard you jerk or shake. “I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbles, trying to be light. “Hold in there, babe, you’re doing so good. Almost done.”

“Please stop,” you plea. “It hurts.”

“Almost done,” Steve echoes his boyfriend.

Aloe vera hits your skin suddenly and you welcome the cold feeling. Bucky spreads it with his fore and middle finger until content, and fans with his hands.

“We should’ve left a note,” Steve sighs, breaking the silence. “You know how I feel about dropping.”

“Was this even dropping?” Bucky asks. “I mean, it’s not like this, at least it wasn’t with me or Peg, or even you.”

“She’s also physically hurt,” Steve says. “So calculate that into the emotional toll. She dropped and we weren’t here to stop it. One of us should have stayed.”

Bucky scoffs. “Peggy said it was an emergency! What did you want me to do? Have her think I don’t care about her and stay home? We didn’t know this would happen.”

“But it did. Do you remember how shitty it felt when you dropped the first time? I’m not strong enough to look into another person’s eyes after rough sex, Bucky, not again. She’s shaking.”

You curl further against Steve’s chest and squeeze your eyes shut. The pain is numbed but continues to sting, dragging you through hell and back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Bucky says. “Just… okay. You’re right Steve, and I’m sorry, but we just need to focus on fixing it now. Not worrying about what could have been done.”

You sniffle and regulate your breathing. “I’m sorry for acting so weird. I don’t know what that was, I…”

“This is why we had brunch last time.” Steve pressed a soft kiss into your hair and sighed. “Sometimes when the sex gets really rough or just very emotional, if you don’t have the proper aftercare you feel like shit after, and I didn’t want you to drop later. I’m sorry we left you without a note, darling, we’re here now. We’re gonna fix it.”

“So it’s normal to feel… like this?”

“How do you feel?” Steve asks.

You hesitate, blinking your dry eyes. “Useless,” you say finally. 

“You’re anything but.” Bucky crawls into bed beside you and picks you up carefully from Steve’s chest, holding you against his own to allow Steve to get up from the bed. “We’re not going anywhere. You’re amazing and we couldn’t even begin to tell you of all the reasons.”

“I just feel so empty,” you whisper against his chest. “Shouldn’t I feel better right now?”

“It’s not an easy process,” he mumbles into your hair. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“I don’t want to be alone,” you admit. “I… I know I sound really clingy but please don’t leave me alone.”

“We’re right here.”

The next time you wake up, you’re sandwiched between them both, still bare ass naked and wrapped in a sheet. Your eyes feel dry from all the crying. Deep down you feel better, but the vulnerability is still there and you want more comfort, maybe to hide, something, and you just want to cry again. It’s pathetic. All this just for rough sex.

“Relax,” Bucky murmurs, resting his hand on your upper back and lightly rubbing. “We’re here. We gotcha.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“No it’s not,” he assures. “I drop occasionally. Not very often. We shouldn’t have left you alone, doll, and I’m really sorry.”

You turn to face him, wincing at the pain across your ass. “Not the best impression, though.”

“We already like you,” he says with a chuckle. “This wasn’t your fault. It was ours.” He pauses, brushing the hair from your face. “Steve said you wanted us to stop but didn’t say stop.”

You feel your cheeks grow warm. “I didn’t want to upset you guys.”

“It didn’t have to be hard,” he says. “We just wanted a threesome. We didn’t mean to do things you didn’t like. Next time we’ll focus on you.”

“Next time?”

It’s Bucky’s turn to blush and backtrack, but you just can’t believe it. You made a fool of yourself but Bucky wants you to come back. Steve must, too. You grin and nestle close to him, despite it being strictly sex, you’re too happy to care. “I’d like that very much.”

Steve groans softly and stirs. “You guys are already planning for next time? I think we should get dinner before we start the sex next time.” He rolls over and lazily throws an arm over your waist. “I think pasta. That’s a sexy meal for a sexy time, right?”

“You just think carbs in general are sexy,” Bucky points out.

Steve grins. “You’re absolutely correct.”

Your heart doesn’t break anymore. Nat isn’t needed to come save you. You settle against the boys and appreciate their soft touches and words before Steve pushes himself out of bed, hands you a t-shirt that is definitely too big for you, and smiles groggily. “You can cook with us this time, and we’ll take you back home after breakfast.” 

And it’s perfect.


End file.
